Harry Potter: The Second Generation
by HarryPotterGeekUntilTheVeryEnd
Summary: It is nineteen years after the battle of Hogwarts, and Lily Potter, Amy Lovegood, Rose Weasley, Cecilia Malfoy, and Katrina Malfoy are starting at Hogwarts. But what happens when they discover that Voldemort had a daughter, who has been living at Malfoy Manor all these years? I WILL BE POSTING A REWRITTEN VERSION OF THIS STORY THIS WEEK, BY EDITING THIS ONE. Sorry it's been awhile.
1. Chapter 1

ROSE

As I walked through the crowded platform beside my brother, mum and dad, I was looking for them. My red, messy hair blew into my face, and I brushed it off. Not even hair problems could ruin this day. Suddenly, I noticed that everyone had started staring in the same direction. That meant they had arrived. I saw them, far on the other side of the platform, where everyone else was looking. Two of my many cousins, (Where was their brother, James?) Lily and Albus, were standing with my aunt, and my uncle, who was trying to hide the scar on his forehead with his hair, without much luck. I understood the hair problem, I thought, as I attempted to brush through my own hair, unsuccessfully, much like my Uncle. Everyone knew that the scar was there, on his forehead. There was no denying it. Scar or no scar, he was recognizable in the biggest of crowds. I looked closer at my cousin, my best friend, Lily. Her eyes caught the scarlet steam engine that I had admired shortly before she arrived. I held the view with my eyes for a moment. Then, Lily's eyes locked with mine, and I could tell that the sense of excitement was mutual. She turned to her mum and dad, pointed in my direction, and when they nodded and replied, she gestured encouragingly to Albus and started sprinting over, as I subconsciously heard my brother, Hugo, say that he had seen them. Lily and Albus dodged the crowd that was trying to get a good look at their father, while their parents walked, not far behind. I could just feel the tension and just utter excitement on the platform, like every 11-year-old was thinking the same thing. We were going to Hogwarts. Finally. When Lily and Albus quickly came to a stop in front of us, as I was about to ask them where their brother, James, was, there was a speedy blur that came and bumped right into me. The blur was my cousin

"Guess what I just saw?! Teddy Lupin!" I sighed. Teddy. He was a metamorphagus, which meant he could look however he wanted. And he sure made some good choices. He normally had stunning blue eyes and bright blue hair. "And I bet you'll never guess what he was doing! Snogging Victoire! Our Victoire Weasley, our cousin!" I was crushed. How? My own cousin! Maybe they were two years older than me, but that isn't very much! Who was I kidding? I probably was like a little sister to him.

"That's wonderful!" piped up Lily, "To think, if they got married someday, we'd really be related!" But they would also be related if I married him someday. Lily knew I liked him, and he was just trying to taunt me and rub it in my face. Then my brother spoke.

"Hey, Rose, you're face is as red as your hair!" If it had been red before, it probably was red now. Lily patted me on the shoulder, knowingly. Then we were told to board the train.

KATRINA

When the train finally left, I sat down in the open compartment next to Cecilia. There were so many mudbloods on that platform, I thought I could vomit. Cecilia took out a quill and parchment. _Are you kidding me?_ I thought. _Is she writing a letter to mum and dad already?_ The door opened to our compartment, and I saw what I had learned to expect in public. Scum. Wait until my father heard about this!

CECILIA

My heart stopped. Max Creevey had just opened the door. He was so cute! I didn't care what my family thought about his family. It didn't matter at all. He brushed his hair out of his face and smiled at me. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked. I started to write _Cecilia Creevey_ on the parchment that I no longer knew what I had brought it out for.

" _Of COURSE_ we mind! You're a blood traitor! Get out of our compartment, you _scum!_ " I give him a sad look. _Maybe we'll have some classes together,_ I thought. Katrina always ruined everything.

KATRINA

I rolled my eyes at the window. _Really, Cecilia?_ "You got all moony-eyed over a bit of blood-traitor scum? Wait until father hears about this! At this rate, you'll probably be in Hufflepuff," I scoffed. If she were in Hufflepuff, then I wouldn't have to deal with her. She was such a pain! How did some people get us mixed up? How did we even have the same genes? _I wish she would be in Hufflepuff,_ I thought. Somehow I knew though, that it would be too good to be true.

CECILIA

I never seemed to belong in my family. Being told things like that is surprisingly something that you get used to. I have never seemed to manage to be as perfectly horrible as Katrina. She is always doing the right thing at the right time. Apparently, just saying mean things to people isn't enough. My father says you have to mean them. He says I need to be more like Katrina and my cousin Savannah who lives with our family in the attic. They both insult everyone they're around, and my father says that being the sidekick isn't a Malfoy job. You have to be the main bully.

AMY

As I was called up to be sorted, I was very tempted to ask Professor McGonagall whether she saw the Crumple-Horned Snorcack in the schoolyard. They are _such_ majestic creatures. "Hmm…" The hat, once placed on my head, started to talk. "This is interesting. The other Lovegood. I've sorted two of you before, and yes, you are an example of how it usually works. You are intelligent, but you believe in strange, nonexistent creatures." _The Crumple-Horned Snorcacks_ are _real,_ I thought. "RAVENCLAW!"

KATRINA

It was obvious what house I would be in before the hat even touched my head. Generations of Malfoys, and there has never been one in a different house. "Another Malfoy?" remarked the hat, clearly bored. "Well, I know this one is SLYTHERIN!"

CECILIA

"How many Malfoys are there?" Asked the hat desperately. "But you're different." It says, kind of confused-sounding. "Surprisingly enough, I think you belong in RAVENCLAW!" The Slytherin table looked at me like I had dropped a massive bomb. Katrina and Savannah looked away, not bothering to acknowledge me. I was nothing to them. I trudged to the Ravenclaw table, looking at my feet.

LILY

When they heard the name Potter, everyone stopped dead in their tracks and stared, unwaveringly at me. Whispers could be heard from every table, though I was sure the ones from the Slytherins were not kind ones. The brim of the hat brushed against my forehead. "Potter. You know, even before fame, you're family had a pattern of big-headedness." Clearly, the hat was in a bad mood. No idea why. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes in front of all the Great Hall. "You do, however, possess the positive qualities that they possessed." No Slytherin for me! "GRYFFINDOR!"

ROSE

As my hair got smashed by the hat, I sighed. "Another Weasley?" It asked. "You multiply like rodents." Wow. "Well, I guess I don't really have a choice here. You do have the Ravenclaw traits, as your mother does, but I think that you have the others as well. GRYFFINDOR!"

 **Hey Guys! I haven't posted anything for awhile, and it's because of school. Think of how much I will be able to post over the summer! It's spring break now, so I've got several chapters of this new, rewritten version of the story. You might be inclined to skip the chapters that are almost identical to the ones that you have read, but I encourage you to reread them because some major plot points may have been erased, changed or added. If you are a new reader, then welcome! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you are pleased with my long(er) chapters, I've been working on them.**

 **-IWillAlwaysBeAHarryPotterGeek**

 **(Irritated by having to write such a long name, but very pleased about its meaning.)**


	2. Chapter 2

CECILIA

My parents were going to kill me. I had been told that I would be a Slytherin, with no doubt. Malfoys are Slytherin. It's just a well-known fact. I sat down on my blue-draped four-poster bed, that should have been green. Not that I was upset or anything, I just knew I would be killed for this.

KATRINA

My dream had nearly come true. My sister was a Ravenclaw. I wouldn't have to deal with that girl. She wasn't good enough. That was a fact. She will be dead to my parents. Just like she is dead to me. And Savvy. She had never belonged, and now that was clear.

AMY

I saw the Malfoy girl in the bed next to me. Maybe the nargles were giving her a bad headache, because I heard her groaning. Or maybe she thinks her family won't like her anymore. I didn't know the feeling. I had no real family. At least I had Rose and Lily, and their families. I really seemed to fit in. All except, they didn't believe in the nargles...I could live with it, but sometimes they were just crazy.

I walked up to the owlry the next morning to send a letter to Rose's and Lily's parents, when a brown, sleek owl with ruffled feathers came diving and sat on my shoulder. I had never seen it before, but if kept on nipping me affectionately. It dropped an envelope addressed in purple ink that simply said, Amy Lovegood, That was strange. I didn't know very many people aside from my friends at school and their parents, and they couldn't have been that worried about me. I opened the letter.

Amy Lovegood,

You don't know me, but I know you very well. I haven't seen you since you were a baby, so you probably don't even remember me. I wanted to wish you good luck at school. We may be seeing each other soon. (Watch for the Crumple-Horned Snorcacks, it's that time of year.)

-Your Purple-Quilled Friend

I guessed that I still wouldn't know who had sent me the letter. When he or she had said I didn't know the person, I had assumed they were right. Especially if they haven't seen me since I was a baby, when my mum went missing. How could I have remembered them at all, if I remembered only glimpses of moments with my mum?

I saw Lily and Rose in the hallway on the way to the Great Hall, and I showed them the letter. "That's cool," said Lily. "I wonder who it's from."

"We probably don't know them either," Rose added. "It probably wouldn't have helped if he or she had signed their name." That was true. I followed them off to the Great Hall, and then after, parted ways with them, and went off to Charms class.

KATRINA

I was sitting in double transfiguration with the Gryffindors, and I saw the Weasley garbage, the boy one, staring at me. It was so revolting. I could almost see his eyes turning into cartoon hearts. And he was sitting right next to Albus Potter. _How could someone who liked him also like me?_ I thought. _It would take a completely insane person._ Then again, he was a Weasley. I had never understood the horrid creatures of mudbloods, muggles, and blood traitors. It you are a Weasley, that makes you a blood traitor. And when you're a Malfoy, you're supposed to be a Slytherin. Then, I heard Professor McGonagall's voice pull me out of the haze. "Miss Malfoy, what do you think?" Perfect. Timing.

AMY

I got another owl after Charms, as I was on my way to Herbology. It had the same purple ink, that spelled out my name. Amy Lovegood. I couldn't help but think that the handwriting was very similar to mine. _It probably isn't,_ I told myself. I had just wanted it to be. I would open it later. I walked out, near the greenhouses, where there were groups of Ravenclaws, early and eager to start classes. I saw one girl who was standing on the outside, and not conversing with anyone else. I walked up to her, started to say something, and then she turned around. It was Cecilia Malfoy. _She couldn't be that bad,_ I thought. _Everyone else is just prejudiced against her. She's probably actually very nice._ "Hello, Cecilia!" I said to her, breaking the silence.

"You're the Lovegood, aren't you?"

"Yes…" I said, trying to think of something to say. "I'm Amy. How do you like Ravenclaw so far?" Evidently, she felt very strongly about this. Her face was starting to turn red.

"It would be better, _Lamey,_ if I had people like my sister to converse with," she replied.

"I know what you mean. I have two friends, and they're both in Gryffindor," I told her, as Professor Longbottom called everyone into the greenhouses, and Cecilia jumped ahead. I tried to follow, but she was going very fast. When we took our places around a table covered in potted plants, I moved to stand next to Cecilia. _This is going well,_ I thought. _Maybe I have three friends, now._

After class, I parted ways with a silent Cecilia, and waved to my new friend. She didn't wave back, but I assumed she just hadn't seen me. I sat down on a warm, blue chair in the common room by the fire, and opened the letter.

Amy,

Meet me in the Forbidden Forest. I know who you think I am.

-Your Purple-Quilled Friend

My first thought was doubtful. Why should I got to the Forbidden Forest, when it is clearly, by name, _forbidden_ to students? Then I changed my mind. If this was an adult, and I assumed he or she was, then I was sure it would be all right to go into the forbidden forest for once with an adult. I just had to get Rose and Lily to come with me.

Thankfully, the Ravenclaw common room was empty, all but me, so the Gryffindor one was probably empty, too. That meant that I wouldn't have to break the rules twice that night, which was relieving, because it was the first day of classes, so it would be a pain to get into trouble. _Where would Rose be on her first free time at school?_ I asked myself, before it became completely obvious. _The library!_ I went off to the library, quickly, so we could get back from the forest before sundown.

ROSE

The smell of books was all around me. It was wonderful. There were so many, and I held a piece of paper my mum had given me, that said, _A list of the books you should read before you graduate Hogwarts._ From the moment I had looked at that title of the list, I had known I was going to read them all, and now I was selecting a book out of the ten pages of options my mother had given me. She knew me so well, because she had been me. Then I felt a tap on the shoulder, and I turned around. Lily had found me. She had probably known exactly where to look.

"Rose, we should probably go to the Great Hall for dinner now," she told me. I wasn't hungry for food, though, I was hungry for books.

"Could we stay a little longer?" I asked Lily. She sighed in agreement. Then Amy dashed in, and told us to look at the paper she held in her hand. After I had read it, I shook my head. We couldn't go breaking rules that Professor McGonagall had clearly stated on our first day of classes. Then I looked into my friend's excited, hopeful silvery-grey eyes, and I nodded. I would do it for her. Then we were off, Lily having had agreed as well.

LILY

We had ended up trudging through the beautiful, yet eerie, forest, stepping on leaves and scaring ourselves. We had passed Hagrid's hut, tiptoeing into the unknown. I had heard many stories of what was in there. Acromantulas. Werewolves. Then I saw a brown owl, that landed on the forest floor gently, and then it did something I had only ever seen once before, in the Transfiguration class earlier that day. The owl turned into a person.

AMY

I could see her. She looked just like me, as I had been told many times. Her long, blonde hair was messy, but I still knew this was her. She looked not too different from the smiling, waving photos I'd seen. "Amy," she said, with a loving, wistful tone. "The crumple-horned snorcacks have been around, did you notice?' I had, yet I couldn't find the first words to say to her. She gave me a hug. It felt weird, like I knew her, but I also didn't.

As I sat down on my bed in the common room. My brain was fuzzy, and I felt like I was floating on air. My mum. Alive.

KATRINA

Savvy wanted me to meet her in the Forbidden Forest, but she had an unusual request. She wanted me to bring Cecilia. So I did, reluctantly.

As we were walking in the forbidden forest, in the morning sun, we came to a stop.

"Are you finally forgiving me?" Asked Cecilia.

"Savannah just wanted me to bring you here. Wasn't my choice." I told her. Definitely wanted to make that clear. And then I saw a group of kids. They weren't supposed to be there. Neither were we. But they were with an adult. A tall, blonde-haired woman. I walked over to them, and Cecilia followed, close behind, because she wasn't mentally capable enough to make her own decisions, apparently. Rose Weasley, Lamey Lovegood and Lily Potter looked at us in shock.

"You're the Malfoy girls, aren't you?" asked the woman. I nodded. "Well, I guess I can keep telling you what I brought you here for, girls. I think these two need to hear it, too." Potter's face was so hilariously angry. "Well, you know Savannah Smith, correct?" Cecilia and I nodded, and the other three girls just shrugged.

"She's our cousin," said Cecilia.

"No, she's not," I looked at her in utter confusion. "Technically, she's your aunt. She's the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort." No one made a sound. The daughter of Voldemort was my role model. "And, that isn't even her name. Her name is Tiffany Riddle." Once again, all was quiet. This was important. I could tell by her concerned tone of voice.

"So, the daughter of Voldemort has lived in our attic for seventeen years?"

"Yes. And, over that span of time, she has prepared. She has horcruxes."

ROSE

My mind was whirring at a million miles a minute. Horcruxes. Voldemort. These were topics that my mum had told me about. My parents had almost died several times while looking for horcruxes. "How many does she have? I mean, you said horcruxes, as in, plural…"

"She has six horcruxes. And it will be your jobs to get rid of them. I trust you."

"Do our parents know about this?' asked Lily.

"They know, but they have no idea that I'm telling you that you need to do it. They think it's their job. I know that I can't let them go through that twice. They've already won a wizarding war." I hated how she said _war._ It bothered me. _This couldn't elevate that far, could it? Many people had died during the last wizarding war. Could this really get that serious?_ That worried me, a lot. She will want to kill us. The ones who killed her father. She was eighteen. True, she wasn't as old as Voldemort was. Not as skilled. But my mother, father and Uncle Harry were seventeen and eighteen when they killed him. They already had the vast majority of their magical education. We were merely a few weeks into our first year. The odds didn't seem very good.

 **Do you think that the plot seems to go to fast, or not? Please tell me in the comments! (Don't worry, I've prepared some more plot twists.) And for the record, this story was actually written in its early drafts before The Cursed Child came out, so, yes, people aren't the correct ages, and maybe logically some of those ages don't make sense, but whatever. Also, in this story, Bellatrix Lestrange is not dead, though I know that many (including myself) love that she was killed to give Molly Weasley her moment in the sun, I'm sorry, When I thought up most of this plot in the fifth grade, I didn't care that I was making changes that might be important. Nevertheless, this story couldn't be the same if I fixed the differences from canon. Thanks,**

 **-IWillAlwaysBeAHarryPotterGeek**

 **I feel that a disclaimer would be redundant, because this website it for fanfiction, so, clearly none of the people on it own the books, but whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

LILY

We had ended up trudging through the beautiful, yet eerie, forest, stepping on leaves and scaring ourselves. We had passed Hagrid's hut, tiptoeing into the unknown. I had heard many stories of what was in there. Acromantulas. Werewolves. Then I saw a brown owl, that landed on the forest floor gently, and then it did something I had only ever seen once before, in the Transfiguration class earlier that day. The owl turned into a person.

AMY

I could see her. She looked just like me, as I had been told many times. Her long, blonde hair was messy, but I still knew this was her. She looked not too different from the smiling, waving photos I'd seen. "Amy," she said, with a loving, wistful tone. "The crumple-horned snorcacks have been around, did you notice?' I had, yet I couldn't find the first words to say to her. She gave me a hug. It felt weird, like I knew her, but I also didn't.

As I sat down on my bed in the common room. My brain was fuzzy, and I felt like I was floating on air. My mum. Alive.

KATRINA

Savvy wanted me to meet her in the Forbidden Forest, but she had an unusual request. She wanted me to bring Cecilia. So I did, reluctantly.

As we were walking in the forbidden forest, in the morning sun, we came to a stop.

"Are you finally forgiving me?" Asked Cecilia.

"Savannah just wanted me to bring you here. Wasn't my choice." I told her. Definitely wanted to make that clear. And then I saw a group of kids. They weren't supposed to be there. Neither were we. But they were with an adult. A tall, blonde-haired woman. I walked over to them, and Cecilia followed, close behind, because she wasn't mentally capable enough to make her own decisions, apparently. Rose Weasley, Lamey Lovegood and Lily Potter looked at us in shock.

"You're the Malfoy girls, aren't you?" asked the woman. I nodded. "Well, I guess I can keep telling you what I brought you here for, girls. I think these two need to hear it, too." Potter's face was so hilariously angry. "Well, you know Savannah Smith, correct?" Cecilia and I nodded, and the other three girls just shrugged.

"She's our cousin," said Cecilia.

"No, she's not," I looked at her in utter confusion. "Technically, she's your aunt. She's the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort." No one made a sound. The daughter of Voldemort was my role model. "And, that isn't even her name. Her name is Tiffany Riddle." Once again, all was quiet. This was important. I could tell by her concerned tone of voice.

"So, the daughter of Voldemort has lived in our attic for seventeen years?"

"Yes. And, over that span of time, she has prepared. She has horcruxes."

ROSE

My mind was whirring at a million miles a minute. Horcruxes. Voldemort. These were topics that my mum had told me about. My parents had almost died several times while looking for horcruxes. "How many does she have? I mean, you said horcruxes, as in, plural…"

"She has six horcruxes. And it will be your jobs to get rid of them. I trust you."

"Do our parents know about this?' asked Lily.

"They know, but they have no idea that I'm telling you that you need to do it. They think it's their job. I know that I can't let them go through that twice. They've already won a wizarding war." I hated how she said _war._ It bothered me. _This couldn't elevate that far, could it? Many people had died during the last wizarding war. Could this really get that serious?_ That worried me, a lot. She will want to kill us. The ones who killed her father. She was eighteen. True, she wasn't as old as Voldemort was. Not as skilled. But my mother, father and Uncle Harry were seventeen and eighteen when they killed him. They already had the vast majority of their magical education. We were merely a few weeks into our first year. The odds didn't seem very good.

LILY

My owl came from the Daily Prophet the next morning, at the Gryffindor table, everyone seemed to be in a panic. "Lily, did you read the first page?" Rose asked me, pushing her mess of red curly hair behind her ear. I flipped the newspaper over, and looked at the front page. There had been a breakout from Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange had got out. So had Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. _I wonder whether Cecilia and Katrina know about this,_ I thought. I didn't really know, but I had a feeling that this had to do with what Amy's mum had told us yesterday. I wondered how the Malfoys were taking the news. Maybe they had already known.

KATRINA

I started a letter.

Savvy,

I know who you are now and I want to help you. I want to be a death eater. The Potter, Weasley, Lovegood and Cecilia know too. Please accept me as a follower. I have known you forever. You can trust me.

-Katrina

I knew that Cecilia wouldn't be pleased, but my parents and grandparents had done it, so why shouldn't I have? I had seen the Daily Prophet, and I was pleased that my grandparents were out. I also was sure that Savv-Tiffany had broken them, and her mother out.

I found her in the Slytherin common room. A black owl was sitting on her shoulder, and she was stroking it, like an evil mastermind. She was reading something that I assumed was schoolwork. I couldn't think about the alternative. Just the day before, there had been a notice that books had been stolen from the restricted section of the library. She looked up at me, and wasn't surprised, so I assumed she had received my letter. "If you know who I am, then tell me. Who am I, Katrina?" Her grey eyes pierced me, and I suddenly became very nervous. That was the moment that I knew she was evil. She was scary. Pledging my allegiance wouldn't result in a game. It would be very real.

"Tiffany Riddle."

"I trust you. Now for the first step. Give me your arm." I shuddered, but I put my left arm in her cold, clammy hand. This was it.

CECILIA

I looked toward the Slytherin table, at Katrina. She was clutching her arm and making a face. _Why hadn't she gone to Madam Pomfrey?_ Then I saw that she was looking at Tiffany. She had an owl on her shoulder that was black and menacing. I hadn't known she had an owl. _Could that be a development to tell Amy's mum about?_ I decided to write to her. The only hard thing would be thinking of what to say.

Our Friend,

Savannah has a new black owl. Could it be anything important? Could it be someone who is doing the same thing you did?

 _Maybe it was her mum, from the breakout._

LILY

Cecilia had told us that the owl was Bellatrix, but we still had no idea how we could find her horcruxes. So now, we not only had an eighteen-year-old we were up against, but three mad Azkaban escapees as well.

KATRINA

I was up in the Slytherin common room again. Tiffany's dormitory. She, conveniently, didn't share with anyone, so she had things involving her plans everywhere. She told me that she was meeting me here, I thought, but where was she? I looked around. A silver shining key was hanging from her bedpost, and a golden jewelry box was on the bedside table. I walked over, and fingered the cold key in my hand. I slowly walked over to the jewelry box, my hands sweating around the key. I took a deep breath, and cautiously looked over my shoulder to see if she was coming. I stuck the key inside, and slowly turned it. With a click, it unlocked. I opened up the box, and it creaked. I jumped, looked over my shoulder once more, and looked inside. All that was there was a crumpled piece of stained parchment, lying in the bottom. Trying my luck, I picked it up. It felt crinkly and water-damaged on my hands. It smelled funny. I opened it, and I rustled.

Jewelry box

Rose- dad's grave

Fan- bathroom

Statue- ROR

Locket-MM

Barrette

This had to be the list my sister and her little friends were looking for. I copied down the info on a piece of my parchment, put the crinkled piece back, locked the box, and hung the key on Tiffany's bedpost again. Then, just as the key ceased its swinging, the door jerked open.

"You we're here early."

"I was just anxious to start proving my loyalty to you," I said with a mischievous grin.

"Cecilia!" I called to the Ravenclaw table, the next morning at looked at me funny, then shrugged it off. She was my sister, why wouldn't I call her attention? I saw my twin sister look at me with a quizzical expression. I sent my owl over.

Cecilia,

Bring Lamey, Lily and Rose to the F.F. Don't tell anybody else.

-Katrina

I saw her read it, and she nodded. Then we both left.

"Psst." The owl moved her head toward me and tilted it. "I need to talk to you and the others." She nodded, and then she took her true form as a grey-eyed, blonde-haired woman. Then the four I had waited for came up behind me.

"Katrina, we're here." Said Potter, looking very confused. "Why did you want us?"

"Because I know what we need to do." I sighed. I had to tell them more. "I found Tiffany's list of horcruxes. We stand a chance now."

"We? I think you've been hanging out with the enemy lately. And didn't Cecilia say she saw your arm hurting?" I grabbed my arm, as if to guard it. Weasley probably knew some spell to make me reveal it, though. I knew they saw I was intimidated.

"Well, either you were sadly misinformed, or she saw wrong." She raised her wand, daring me to do the same.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She raised my left sleeve, everyone gasped and gaped, I handed Cecilia the list I had made, and walked away. They didn't want me, they didn't need me. They could do it without me. All I had done was try to help.

 **Hi! I've been posting these chapters fast, because I have them all pre-typed on a google doc, but after a few more chapters you will probably have to wait a short bit before reading more. I am pleased to tell you that I am a very, very fast writer, and I will not get writer's block, because I have the whole entire story written in my head, just waiting for words to be written to describe it. I likely will only take a few hours to a day to update until school starts again, and then you can probably expect them solely on weekends. Some fonts and styles may be unusual, because they look way better on Google.**

 **-IWillAlwaysBeAHarryPotterGeek**


	4. Chapter 4

CECILIA

I opened up the folded piece of parchment. "So, on this, it says all the horcruxes, and where to find all but two. But it doesn't say where exactly. "Dad's grave," probably is pretty clear, but it's harder to think of where she could hide a horcrux in a bathroom," I said.

"Can we look at the list and try to see if we can make sense of it?" Asked Rose. I passed the list over to her, and she enchanted it to make it float in the middle of us. "So, for the jewelry box, we don't know… the Rose is in "Dad's grave," so it shouldn't be that hard to find where Voldemort was buried…" She contemplated.

"Why would a fan be in a bathroom, and what kind of a bathroom has a place where something could be hidden?" Thought Lily, clearly trying very hard to think of some sort of answer.

"I think I know where," said Amy. She had been so quiet in thought, beside her mother, that we had almost forgotten she was there. "The chamber of secrets' entrance is in the bathroom with Moaning Myrtle." All of us knew that bathroom from experience. Every first-year girl stumbles across Myrtle's bathroom and decides that another facility is the best option. And, the entrance to the chamber was discovered, (And surprisingly, not blocked off,) the year that most of our parents were in their second year, with the exception of Lily's mum and Amy's mum, who were one year younger.

"Yes! Great thinking, Amy," I encouraged. "What could R.O.R stand for?" I thought I heard a rustling in the trees. Suddenly, we were all very still. We paused, and looked around.

"Well, Cecilia, Amy, Lily, errr…"

"You can call me Luna."

"...and Luna, do you think we should leave soon? I think it would be fine to just get this one done with, and figure out the meanings as we go. Besides, we need a Basilisk fang from the chamber before we can destroy any of the horcruxes, and we don't want to go carrying them around, because I've heard what that can do to a person's attitude. Nothing's in the chamber anymore, since Uncle Harry killed the basilisk when he rescued Aunt Ginny, so it's not like it'll be dangerous. This can be our warm-up."

"Sounds good, Rose. Let's go, then, before someone starts wandering where we are." We, with the exception of Luna, who flew away off into the distance, walked back to the castle in an eerie silence. This was real. We were going to the Chamber of Secrets. I'm sure that none of us could shake the feeling that it would be dangerous, though we knew that the threat in the chamber had already been overcome.

AMY

Before it registered with my brain, we were standing outside the bathroom, Myrtle's faint cry echoing past the door, and Katrina came running over to us. "I don't care if you don't want me anymore, but I want to help! I want to do something important! I want to be a double agent. I already gave you the paper, and, clearly, you're using it, so you can trust me!"

"Katrina," I said. "I don't care if the others don't want you. I'm going to accept you like your sister accepted me in charms class." I gave Cecilia a smile, and she returned it with a mostly confused look. We opened the door, to hear the noise of the wailing magnified, it hurt our eardrums. "Myrtle?"

The young ghost turned around. She had glasses and pigtails, and was transparent, with a hint of blue tint. "What? Are you here to tease me like the other girls?" she started to cry again, beginning with sniffles that weren't at all muffled by her hand, which started to go through her nose and face. Then she looked up. "Do I know you?" she asked Lily.

"Um… I'm Lily Potter…"

" _Potter,_ huh? Your dad's very nice… what a pity he didn't die young… He could've shared my toilet…" We all stared at each other in disgust. "Wait a moment, Potter… Do you happen to have a brother?" Lily sighed.

"I have two. All you've got to do is find them, and honestly, irritate them a lot, will you?" Rose laughed.

"Yeah, I've got a brother, too. Go find Hugo." Katrina looked at Rose.

"I've got to talk to you about that brother." "Don't ask." Myrtle started to sob again, this time, quieter, yet still loud enough to shake the door on it's hinges.

"What are you even doing here? The last people to come in this bathroom deliberately were the Weasley and Granger during the war, and I spied on them and saw them snogging in the chamber…" She made a disgusted noise. We looked at Rose, and she blushed profusely.

"We're going into the chamber of secrets, Myrtle," I said, attempting to get the conversation back on track. "And we'd very much like to do it quickly, so Myrtle, how about you go find James Potter and say hello to him from his sister." Myrtle floated out of the bathroom and away, to go find him.

ROSE

We walked up to the sink with a little snake. "Lily, did your father happen to teach you some parseltounge?" I directed my gaze at my cousin.

"I guess I could try," she responded, making a small hissing noise that was not effective. Then, she just stared and focused at the snake, and a loud, snakelike hiss came out of her. My heartbeat started to race, because it was more than a bit frightening when your cousin starts speaking fluent snake. Then, the sink started to open, spiraling, until a passage, larger than any of us, was visible, and she stopped hissing.

"Well done, Potter," remarked Katrina in surprise. Then, we jumped down the passage. It was cold, and we were falling, rapidly spinning in a sort of slide. Then we arrived at the bottom, and slid into a pool of murky water that smelled like we were in a sewer. Which, in a way, we were. Not far from the place we fell, was a rocky avalanche, with rocks that had been pulled away just enough for a person about our size to pass through. We finally approached a watery place with statues that were very unsettling, of Salazar Slytherin, and the basilisk. There was also a rotting, twenty-year-old, basilisk carcass, that reeked, and looked like something from a scary movie. That's when I saw it. The fan was just past the carcass, in a pool of water. I waded through and picked up the fan, while Katrina grudgingly walked to the carcass and dislodged a fang, holding it an arm's length away from her, lest it get too close to her already sewage-covered clothing. "Who should kill the horcrux?" she asked, placing the fang next to the fan.

"Be my guest," I responded. She sighed, took a deep breath, and picked up the fang once more. Then she thrust it toward the small object and skewered it, a black, gooey, blood-like liquid came oozing out, as it let out a bloodcurdling scream. It drilled into my ears, leaving my head pounding even harder than the screams of Moaning Myrtle had.

"One down, five to go," Lily said with a breath. This had been slightly harder than any of us had anticipated, for sure. And this one hadn't even had any real obstacle.

KATRINA

The next morning, after I ate breakfast, I went up to my dormitory, exhausted. I hadn't been able to sleep the night before, due to the letter I had received.

Katrina,

I know you are a follower of Tiffany now, so let's make it simple. You stay on her side, or your family will be in danger. I know they are my family, too, but that does not concern me, rather, I very much dislike your mother. So, they will be injured if you betray her. If I am given no choice I will be able to hurt your father, my nephew.

-Bellatrix Lestrange

That scared me a lot. I had already decided to be a double agent, so now what. I didn't want my family hurt, even Cecilia. My decision was simple, yet complicated. Prevent Voldemort's daughter from rising to power, or protect myself and my family. I had already put my family in danger by giving my sister the list. I had already made my decision before I knew the options. If I had known the consequences, would I have still done it, or would I have wholeheartedly helped Tiffany? I would never know, and this question would still haunt me years later, when I knew it was too late.

LILY

I got a letter from Rose.

Lily,

The R.O.R is the room of requirement! I don't know how we didn't think of it before, it held Dumbledore's Army meetings for our parents! Meet me there at noon. I already sent the same letter to the others.

-Rose

Of course! She was right, it was so obvious. My father had hidden things there before, Voldemort even hid the diadem of Ravenclaw there, so I have no idea why Tiffany re-used the idea. Maybe she had just assumed that nobody would expect it, then.

 **Hi again! Nothing much to say this time, I wrote the last note like a minute ago...Enjoy!**

 **-IWillAlwaysBeAHarryPotterGeek**


	5. Chapter 5

KATRINA

I went over to the room of requirement, like Rose had said, and stood there, waiting for the others. Tiffany rounded the corner. "What are you up to, Katrina?" she asked me casually, though I knew she was snooping. Or, she was nervous, if this really was the place that she had hidden her horcrux.

"I'm meeting someone here."

"In _there?"_

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I don't want to tell you." She took my hint. I think she assumed it was a boy, which was a relief, because it stopped me from being interrogated any more. Once she left, the others started arriving. Before I knew it, Amy, Cecilia, Lily and Rose were all there, ready to enter, from their Gryffindor and Ravenclaw double potions class.

"Ok, we should just look for a statue in there. It's not very descriptive, but I think that it would be something evil-looking. Something that Tiffany would probably like." said Lily, taking charge. We all nodded. Then, we all thought with all our might, _Show me a place where we can find things,_ and, right on cue, the door started to take shape. Cecilia pulled it open, and we walked in to see piles of hidden things from over the past twenty years.

CECILIA

There were remains from the fiendfyre during the war still present in the room. My father had begrudgingly told us about the time that Harry Potter saved him from this fire, while his friend, Crabbe, died. Anything that touches this kind of magical fire turns to soot instantly, so there was a sheet of ash on the ground. Everyone started looking in the rows of books for a statue that we didn't even really know what it looked like. After a few hours of relentless searching, through the endless maze of different things, I found what must have been it. It was a statue of a witch on a throne that was only about a foot high, probably a prototype, and the throne, as I looked closer, consisted of what must have been muggles, all twisted and warped, and holding up the witch. It was just cruel. Just how Tiffany liked it. As I looked even closer, I saw that it said "Magic is Might" on the statue. This was one of the statues that the Ministry Of Magic made under the rule of a Minister under the imperius curse from Voldemort. No wonder Tiffany liked it so much as to make it a horcrux. I called over the others, and Rose passed me the fang. I stabbed it, with the same gory reaction as the fan had. There were two down, four to go. It definitely couldn't be long now before Tiffany started to notice that these pieces of her soul were being killed off, one by one.

ROSE

Professor McGonagall looked at me in concern. I hadn't finished my homework. "Rose, this is so unlike you," she said, frowning. "Is there something happening that's distracting you?" In her office, I felt like I could tell her.

"Well, sort of," I said, honestly.

"Well?"

"Um… You know Savannah Smith, the seventh year?" She nodded at me, not seeing the point. I decided it would be better to just blurt it out. "She's-Voldemort's daughter! Her name is Tiffany Riddle, really, and she has horcruxes that I've been helping to find." I put my hands over my mouth. She raised her eyebrows, but did not speak, so I just kept going. "Cecilia, Katrina, Lily and Amy have been doing it too. We were finding the second horcrux yesterday, and it took us several hours, and I couldn't think about anything but what we were doing afterward, and… _what if she finds out, and tries to hurt us?"_ I had burst into tears at that point. I didn't see McGonagall's reaction to this news. She just patted my shoulder knowingly.

"It'll be all right," she said, swallowing. Aside from that, and the concerned look in her eyes that remained, there was no other sign of great worry, though later, she told me she had been very worried. I lifted my head up from her desk, that now had small puddles of tears on it.

"So, you believe me?" I asked.

"Nobody could make up such a crazy story as that, Miss Weasley." she toned down to a whisper, "Now, don't you tell anyone," she said. "But I trust you, and I trust your mother, while, on the other hand, your father is sometimes… not as believable. I know you wouldn't make up anything." she put her head in her hands. "The more concerning matter is what on earth we can do…"

"Professor, I don't know, either, but I think until we get rid of the horcruxes, there's not much else we can do…"

"All right then, Rose

, I think you can leave now. Remember your bags." She stood up, and rushed out of the room, in an urgent, yet, confident manner. The headmistress' office was huge. Paintings of all the former headmasters and headmistresses were in there, but all of them were blank. They must have been visiting another painting of theirs. I turned and started to walk out.

"Miss Weasley, would you please come here for a moment?" Said an old voice. I turned around and looked all over the walls of the office, until I realized that I had missed a painting. It was an old man with a long beard and half-moon spectacles. I had heard about this man before. He was Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir?" I said, amazed. I was talking to the headmaster of Hogwarts during the years my parents had attended.

"I helped your parents, and Harry, find the horcruxes, as I'm sure you know."

"Of course! You were the one who pretty much laid everything out for them!"

"Believe me, I didn't lay _everything_ out. I'm sure, at times, they were angry that I hadn't told them everything they needed to know before I died." I stared. "Anyway, I need to tell you, that sacrifices will be made. You cannot destroy the evil without bumps in the road. Though so many people that were important to them died, your family was able to push through, and Voldemort was killed. Now, Miss Weasley, go, find your friends, and I will expect to hear very good things about you all in the future. I might not tell many people about what you are doing, though, because the truth is a beautiful and terrible thing, and therefore should be treated with great caution."

KATRINA

I was walking to the forbidden forest to talk to Amy, whom I had sent a letter to, telling her to meet me there. It was good to be out in the fresh air without anyone else for a short amount of time, though, to relax, and to try not to think about the problems we were facing. Then, I saw the black owl that had been sitting on Tiffany's shoulder when I had went to meet her the first time in her dormitory. Then, she started to change. She was the very person I had been dreading the past twenty-four hours. Bellatrix Lestrange. Her hair was already curly, aside from the fact that she had been in prison for twenty years and she had let it grow wild. She laughed manically, a sound I had only heard in my worst nightmares. "Hello, Miss Katrina. I see you're pleased to see me," she said.

"AMY!" I called, desperately. If she was close enough, then maybe she could come help me. I heard fast footsteps. She was coming. Bellatrix pointed her curved wand at me.

"Crucio!" she screeched. I felt a searing pain that seemed to be twisting my whole body. The pain was unbearable. I let out a loud, ear-piercing scream.

AMY

I heard Katrina's screams, and I came running as fast as I could. Then, I saw them. Katrina was lying on the forest floor, writhing in pain, while Bellatrix seemed to be enjoying it, as she laughed like a maniac. "Hey, Bellatrix!" I called, to get her attention. She pointed her wand at me, and ropes flew around me, binding me tightly to a nearby tree with a thunk. Then, she rolled up her sleeve and touched her dark mark, calling her leader. In a flash, Tiffany had apparated next to her, clearly amused my the view.

"What do we have here?" She asked, as she paced around Katrina and me.

"People who are resisting you." I glared at her defiantly.

"People who are dead can't resist," she said, as she pulled her wand out and pointed it at me, threateningly. "Any last words, Lovegood?" I spat at her feet. "Avada Kedavra." A jet of flashing green light hit me in the chest, but I remained conscious, apparently unaffected by the killing curse. She looked at me with anger, confusion, and just pure hatred. "There is something seriously wrong with you, scum." She said, as she left me tied up and Katrina lying on the ground as she apparated away.

KATRINA

After full minutes of effort, I was finally capable of standing up. "What happened, Lamey? She had the _killing curse_ pointed at you, yet nothing happened. That's not necessarily normal. To be honest, you're not necessarily normal, either."

"I don't know how I did it," she said quietly. "There's only one person who's survived it before, and he, even, was left with a scar…" she paused, in thought. Of all the strange things that had happened so far this year, this was by far the strangest. It kind of scared me. Ok, a little bit more than kind of.


	6. Chapter 6

ROSE

I had been told what happened to Katrina and Amy last night, and I was scared. I was very relieved that they were all right, because the thing that the painting had said the day before was making me paranoid. She had tried to kill Amy. She should have died. That would have been the ultimate sacrifice, and I thought that that was the kind of sacrifice that Dumbledore had been referring to. Whenever I looked at the horcrux list, the same thing went through my head. We still had to do the jewelry box, the rose, the locket and the barrette. The barrette was most likely in her hair-though I had hoped not-the box was in her dormitory, but we still didn't know exactly what M.M. meant. We didn't know where Voldemort's "grave" was. I received a large package from a brown owl, and looked at the tag.

Rose,

This is a gift for you, just because we felt like you would like it, Love you!

-Mum and Dad

I opened the box to find inside was a large crate. I clicked open the crate gently, and I peeked inside. There was a sleeping orange and white kitten curled up in a ball in the corner. I reached toward it and felt its soft kitten fur. It opened its green eyes and looked inquisitively at me. Then it walked up to me and purred as it rubbed its tiny head up against my arm. I looked lovingly at the small animal, all thoughts of fear and death behind me. All that mattered was me and this small creature that loved me. Amy had a cat as well, but while we were at school it stayed in the Ravenclaw common room. It's name was "Sigma," but we, aside from Amy, had come to the conclusion that we should call it "dumb cat," because that was very accurate. I looked at the bundle of fur in my arms. "I'll call you Missy," I told the little orange fuzzball. I then realized that I was still in the owlry, and I gingerly put Missy in my bookbag, and turned around to see that Cecilia had come up the stairs, looking for me.

CECILIA

"I know where the locket must be, Rose. In Malfoy Manor. It's all I could thing of for "M.M." and she's been living in my house as long as I can remember, so there's likely a horcrux hidden in her attic bedroom," I said, finally able to voice the theory that I had thought of in the middle of the night the night before.

"That must be it," replied Rose. "Do you by any chance have an idea where Voldemort's grave might be? That one has really been stumping me. I've looked in plenty of books, and none of them say anything about Voldemort being buried, literally or figuratively."

"I don't think, in the literal sense, he was buried at all. There _is_ a shrine to the battle of Hogwarts and everyone who died there. I'm sure Tiffany would consider it as also a shrine to Voldemort himself, which in a way, you could argue that he did die in the battle, so the shrine is also for him…I wouldn't actually be surprised if he actually _had_ been buried there after all," Rose looked at me carefully. It seemed that she was finally realizing the Ravenclaw in me.

"So, I think our best bet is to get one over with today. We only have two, but chances are that Tiffany has started to realize that they're gone. I don't really know how these things work exactly-the only books that cover it are in the Restricted Section, and believe me, I've tried-but I'm guessing that us destroying a part of her soul might cause her pain. Once, she might think it's a coincidence, but twice, I think she'll be onto us, don't you?"

"Yeah. The sooner we get these over with, the better. We can't give her the time or satisfaction to hurt us." Katrina came racing into the room, white as a ghost, even paler than her ordinarily pale Malfoy complexion, unblinkingly staring at a piece of parchment she had outstretched in front of her, far away from her body, as though if it got close it could tear her apart. There was a look of urgent fear in her face. She finally broke the silence by whispering, quietly, though loud enough for both me and Rose to hear.

" _She's got mum."_ She reached the piece of parchment out farther to me, and as I read it, the blood seemed to leave my body.

Katrina Malfoy,

You have betrayed my daughter, Tiffany, and helped your sister and the other brats. Now you must pay. I am using the Cruciatus curse on your mum, and if you do not arrive in an hour, you will never see your precious mummy alive again.

Toodles, Auntie Bella

Bellatrix Lestrange had my mother, and she was going to be killed within the hour. "Rose," I sputtered, "We need to get the others. We're going on a last-minute trip to my house."

LILY

We made the decision to fly on thestrals, though only Amy could see them, because she had watched her father die as a baby. I sat on an invisible creature, flying through the air, and I felt a bit nauseous. I liked brooms much better, but _most of us,_ with the exception of " _Princess Katrina Malfoy"_ had not brought our broomsticks to school, due to the fact that first-years weren't allowed them. We came in to a landing at a very large mansion, with white beams holding up the ceiling, and I thought I saw peacocks strutting far off in the gardens nearby. No surprise that the Malfoys lived here.

KATRINA

"All right, Rose and Amy, you should go and try and find the horcrux in the attic..Remember, it's the locket. Lily, Katrina an I will go to the basement. There's no doubt that there's where she has her," Cecilia said, swallowing at the last word.

"Should I go with Amy and Rose? I mean, this is just a bit personal…" Lily stammered.

"We need someone else to hide behind something and go get help if we need it. We don't know what she's going to try and do to us," I spoke for the first time since we were up in the owlry. Lily nodded, accepting that she might have to watch some things that may be hard to witness.

We walked into the dark basement, trying to breathe quietly, though our hearts were pounding like we were running a marathon. Lily hid behind a giant box, and then I saw it. What I had been dreading. My mum was lying on the ground, writhing in pain. Bellatrix was laughing manically laughing, and tossing her around like a doll. "STOP!" I hollered. My mum went limp, and everything was quiet.

"Katrina, Cecilia, how wonderful of you to join us!" I heard a cold voice that used to belong to my friend. "Who are you to crash our party?" Asked Tiffany. "Crucio."

"Ahh! Ahhh!" I screamed in pain and agony. I had never imagined anything like this. It was as if my nightmares were coming true. Bellatrix preformed the same spell on my mother and sister. Then the pain stopped, and I felt to the hard, cold cement floor. "Mum…" I whispered, as I practically crawled to where my sister and my mum lay. My mum's eyes looked into mine desperately. I felt as if we were all going to die, unless Lily could go find help, which seemed impossible. She was unable to do anything to save us.


	7. Chapter 7

CECILIA

I watched my mum and Katrina laying a few feet away from me on the ground, unable to move as Katrina had, still building my strength back uo again. As the door opened, and Rose and Amy walked in, raising their wands in alarm, Tiffany raised hers, and pointed it directly at my twin sister. "Sectumsempra," she hollered with a flick of her wrist. I watched as the beam of light flew directly toward my defenseless sister, and as the tears started to roll down my face, my mum suddenly jolted and was able to gather what little strength she had remaining to fling her head and upper body onto Katrina, as the blow hit my mother's chest, and blood erupted from every inch ofher. Katrina looked at her with a face of sheer horror, and Bellatrix laughed, and whispered "Secumsempra," once more, but this time, it hit me squarely in the chest. Then the mother and daughter apparated away.

KATRINA

I lifted myself up to look at my mother, whose bleeding had stopped, and was now as white as a sheet. "Mum, can you hear me?" I whispered shakily as I gently shook her. Her eyelids fluttered down. "Answer me! Mummy!?" I shook harder, blinking away salty tears that were running down my face into my mouth. Her chest was still moving, just barely. This was real. Then, she was gone. I looked at my sister, who now had our group of friends around her, trying to stop the blood. She was knocked out. I couldn't lose the both of them today, I thought. We rushed her over to the thestrals, that now, all of us could see. We had to bring her to the hospital wing for her to be saved. If we didn't hurry, I would lose both of them tonight.

LILY

We hurried as fast as we could, Katrina and Amy holding Cecilia in their arms, to the hospital wing. "Madame Pomfrey!" I shouted, "Cecilia's hurt!" Both Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall came out of the door, and Professor McGonagall's face turned white.

"Oh dear, what happened to her?" She whispered, as Madame Pomfrey took Cecilia into her arms and placed her on a bed, with her weand out, muttering a countercurse to close the open wounds. "Girls, I would suggest you go up to bed, now. Cecilia will have to stay here overnight, I'm sure," said the Headmistress. "I would like to have a conversation with you in the morning." We nodded, all but Katrina, who kept her eyes on her sister. "She'll be all right. Madame Pomfrey will give her a blood replenishing potion and then all she'll need is rest," she assured the worried Slytherin. As we started to walk away, the professor reminded us, "In the morning, meet me in my office. You have some explaining to do, though, Rose has told me the bare essentials of your situation." I looked at Rose in surprise, and her face turned red. She likely hadn't had a choice, and she wasn't one to lie to a teacher. Sometimes her qualities were a blessing and a curse.

ROSE  
What had happened was just mind-boggling to me. I had gone with Amy to find the horcrux, and it actually hadn't been that difficult. Likely because how many people could know that it was in her bedroom, and how many people could succeed in getting into her bedroom without her knowing? I had expected that the place where Tiffany would live would have looked much more evil, but, really, if I had lived there, it would have looked less normal. Just an old bed with green sheets, and a bookshelf full of dusty, untouched books. It was like she barely ever actually resided there, though that was the place that she had seemed to be from the perspective of Cecilia and Katrina. Finally, we looked under the bed, (Amy's idea) to find the locket. Amy pulled the basilisk fang out of her bookbag, and stabbed it, like she was afraid it was going to jump out and attack her, just as I was afraid that tiffany would walk into the room and find us. Unlike the other times we had destroyed horcruxes, it hadn't made a sound, thankfully, because the noises that the other two had made were so loud that someone would have realized that we were here. A green liquid oozed out of it, like she had just killed a living thing. That night we had seen two real people bleed. We were now all capable of seeing the thestrals, an experience that I had wished I would live my life without seeing.

KATRINA  
Mum was dead. Truly dead. And it could have been me. _It should have been me._ She didn't have to die. She saved me, killing herself. Mum could have killed Bellatrix. I can't. If I had died, she would have been capable enough to avenge me someday. There was no way I could avenge her. I was eleven. What could I do? These were the thoughts that rolled through my mind, preventing my sleep that horrible night. We had to get the horcruxes, so at least we could kill the one behind it all. I would kill my Aunt Bellatrix. I had to. Did dad know that mum was dead? If he didn't know already, then the next time he went into the basement, his heart would shatter into a million, unfixable pieces, joining me.

I sat in the middle of Rose, Lily and Amy, across from Professor McGonagall in her office. "What exactly, were you doing outside of school grounds yesterday?" I sighed. I hoped she wouldn't make me talk. I couldn't do it. Relive it.

"We were, um… Getting a horcrux…" Said Rose bashfully. She had told McGonagall about them before, but she hadn't told us about their conversation.

"Where were you?"

"Malfoy Manor,"

"And what occured while you were there that caused the serious injury of Miss Malfoy?" My stomach turned. I had to tell her. I was the best one.

"Well," I said. "We ran into Tiffany and Bellatrix, and they tortured us," I started. McGonagall looked at me with wide, unblinking eyes. "And… she had my mum… She tried to kill me with "Sectumsempra…" but my mum saved me… she's… gone." The Professor who had never shown signs of liking me looked me in the eyes with a pained look, and patted me on the shoulder, and swallowed. "She aimed the same spell at Cecilia… but I was too focused on mum to go help her…"

"Cecilia's all right. I'm very, very sorry for your loss, Katrina. Your mother wasn't a very good student, but as an adult she was a very wonderful woman. Especially to have raised you two." A singular tear dripped down her face. She turned to the others, now. "Were you successful in finding the horcrux?" She asked, desperately.

"Yes, we were." Then, we heard the voice of an old man.

"This will be a war, Minerva. There isn't a way we can stop it from becoming one. You need to inform the Ministry, and all the staff." The professor turned to the painting of Dumbledore.

"Albus, do you really think…" The portrait nodded solemnly. She turned back to us. "Miss Malfoy, Miss Weasley, Miss Potter, Miss Lovegood, you are excused. I need to write some letters."

"You will be able to overcome the evil, I know you will," said the painting. "Children can be stronger than one thinks. And, you all have eachother to rely on. Be strong, and good luck."


	8. Chapter 8

p id="docs-internal-guid-06fbfc00-5f09-f233-286c-828dcc00103f" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"CECILIA/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"From what I was told, after that day, I was asleep for a week, and everyone worriedly checked on me daily. Once I woke up, I asked for my mother, and that's when Professor McGonagall had to regrettedly tell me about her fate. I had known, in the back of my mind, that this was the case, but it hadn't really hit me until then, and by that time the thought had finally sunk in for Katrina, and she was there by my side to comfort me for the following two days. But Tiffany now knew that we were after her horcruxes, and we needed to get back to work, desperately, so I would have to save the rest of my mourning for once we killed her. Because we had to get rid of her. There were three horcruxes left, and we needed to hurry. When I finally was allowed to leave the hospital wing, I went to Katrina and told her that she had to get rid of the jewelry box that she already knew where it was. She told me she would, and that the next day we would go and get the rose from "Voldemort's grave," because we had to. Before she realized that we had a copy of the list and were moving them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"KATRINA/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I crept up into Tiffany's dormitory, with the fang in my bag. I had to get rid of the jewelry box before she hid it in another place. Thankfully, it was sitting on her nightstand where it had sat the last time I was in there. This time, I was even more careful. I tried not to make a sound as I moved like a cat to the box, fang outstretched, ready to stab the box, hopefully, not resulting in a loud noise. As I stabbed it, though, my heart started to thump even harder. It started screaming, and once it had died, then I ran out of her room, and hurried out of the common room to quickly hide somewhere that she wouldn't be able to find me in. In the hallway, I ran into McGonagall, who had a dazed look on her face. "What's wrong, Professor?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Nothing," she snapped. "I should deprive your house of ten points for running in the hallway, Miss Malfoy. I have no idea what might cause you to run so quickly." I looked at her face closely, for some sign, maybe a wink, but none appeared. "What are you standing here gaping for? Go!" The Headmistress seemed unaware that we had been on close speaking terms for the past week. She had allowed me to get out of my classes to go visit Cecilia, but now it seemed as though she had only known me for a short while, like when she had called me out so long ago in Transfiguration. This was very odd. I had to tell the others, quickly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" AMY/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I got two unexpected letters that morning, that kind of worried me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Sofia; color: #20124d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Amy, /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Sofia; color: #20124d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I am sorry to tell you that I am not going to be residing in the forest any longer. You may write to me, but I will not be there if you attempt to talk to me. If you can, without it getting in the way of getting the /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Sofia; color: #20124d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"you-know-whats, /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Sofia; color: #20124d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"then please aviod the forest overall to the best of your ability. It may not be safe for much longer, and I know you know that there are dangers from experience./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Sofia; color: #20124d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Sofia; color: #20124d; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"-Your Friend/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I hadn't seen my mum in the short while since before the last horcrux was found, but surprisingly, not being able to see her had become a loss. I had grown quite accustomed to her being there for me, as unusual as she was. The second letter was even more unsettling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Short Stack'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Amy, /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Short Stack'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I ran into Professor McGonagall in the hallway, and she seems not to remember anything that has happened in the past several weeks that Rose had told her about. I'm worried that this is the doing of /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Short Stack'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Short Stack'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Short Stack'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"-K.M./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"How was that possible? Had Tiffany confunded her? Obliviated her? Definitely not the latter, because that would mean that she wouldn't remember magic at all, and she was perfectly capable of teaching the Transfiguration class that I had attended the day before. Then, it came over me. She must have been under the imperius curse. This would be so much harder than it already was without the aid of an adult. Neither my mum, nor our Headmistress could help us. We were almost alone./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"LILY/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"We met outside the next day to have Cecilia lead us to the shrine to the battle of Hogwarts. I looked at her now scarred face and I felt very sad for her. We followed her into the forest until we came to a stop at a large wall that had many, many moving photographs on it. It was peaceful. I saw faces and names that I had heard of or seen other photographs of. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Fred Weasley, /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"said a portrait of a young man who looked exactly like my Uncle George. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Teddy's parents. Colin Creevey, Max's uncle. So many people that my family and family friends had mourned. There were several names, however, that I couldn't quite recognize, like Lavender Brown or Vincent Crabbe. The other side of the wall had pictures of people who had died in the first war. I made a hurt animal noise when I looked at the picture at the very middle of that side of the wall, of a smiling man and woman, holding a small baby. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lily and James Potter. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Mine and my brother's namesakes. My granddparents. I looked at the picture wistfully, and observed how similarly I resembled my grandmother. The only difference were my eyes. I had my mother's eyes, rather than my father's. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"ROSE/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Dumbledore's portrait had spoke about sacrifices. Would there be another wall of faces after this war was over? Would there be more deaths, more sacrifices? I turned to the empty clearing right beside the two walls and created another, smaller, shorter wall, beside it. I engraved the name /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Pansy Malfoy /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"in the stone, and summoned a picture of the Malfoys' mother. She smiled and looked longingly at her daughters. "Thank you," Cecilia whispered. It was worth it. "Here's the rose," said Amy, staring in awe at the floor in front of the walls. It said, /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort, saving the Wizarding World from what it had been enduring for years and years. Thanks to Harry, Tom Riddle lies to rest here, no longer to cause chaos. Thank you. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"There was a red rose siting next to these words. It had been clever of Tiffany to put the flower in a place that Voldemort's daughter would never put a flower, next to the acknowledgement of Harry Potter. Once again, I got the fang out of my bag. "Cecilia, your turn," I told her. She clutched the fang and then stabbed the rose with all the power that she had, relieving her anger that had been building. It let out a soft scream, and then it withered and died. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""That felt good," she said. We all laughed and nodded. She needed to get some stabbing out of her system, and this was letting all her anger go. "One more." She said solemnly. The barrette. And if it was where I had feared it was, we would have to go and get it out of her hair without getting killed. That seemed very unlikely, but we had to. There was no other way. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Tomorrow we'll have to get the barrette. We'll have to find her and fight her." Everyone looked at me with sad eyes. This would result in pain. There was no way that all of us would get out of this situation alive. It was impossible. Yet, I still wanted to try. It was worth it. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"KATRINA/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The rest of the day we were solemn and quiet. I went to my classes, and I payed attention, trying to get my mind off of the thoughts that had be plaguing me that day. We would have to face her, and I would make sure that she was killed, because it was her fault that my mother had died. Her fault. I opened the letter that a white owl had brought me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Katrina Malfoy,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I will be in the forbidden forest tomorrow, and if you and your little friends do not come to me, then I will attack the school. You will have the choice to surrender or die. When you feel your dark mark burn you must all come to the forest to surrender or die. If you don't, then the school will be attacked. I have lifted my enchantments from certain staff members at the school so you may say your final goodbyes. Remember, If you surrender, I will greet you as the friend you once were to me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Bad Script'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"-Your friend, Savvy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Della Respira'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"In the morning, we would have to fight. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Della Respira'; font-size: 12pt; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Thank you for sticking with the story thus far, and I just want to say that I have been trying to get this story written down for over a year now. Thank you for reading it. Please review, because any changes that need made I would be delighted to change. /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"strongspan style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Della Respira'; font-size: 12pt; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"-IWillAlwaysBeAHarryPotterGeek/span/strong/strong/p 


	9. Chapter 9

AMY

The next morning, I went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast, but I could not eat. Then, the whole hall was booming with a loud, cold voice. _**My name is Tiffany Riddle. I am the daughter of Lord Voldemort, and if the following students do not come to the forest and surrender, then I will attack and kill you all. You have been warned. Katrina Malfoy, Cecilia Malfoy, Lily Potter, Rose Weasley, and Amy Lovegood.**_ The hall erupted in a panic, and McGonagall stood.

"Everyone, calm down. Professor Flitwick will lead you all to the train home, unless you are of age, or close to it, and would like to stay and fight. All the students from Slytherin followed Flitwick except for Katrina, and McGonagall turned and told her top hurry along.

"I'm not going. I'm going to the forest with the others," she said as the majority of Hufflepuffs started to move forward to Flitwick. McGonagall looked at her in awe and surprise.

"Do you really think that I would allow five first-years to sacrifice themselves?"

"It doesn't matter if you allow us," Katrina remarked. "We're all going. As most of the Ravenclaw table left, the Headmistress looked in awe at me and Cecilia, who hadn't left, confirming what Katrina had said. A lot of the Gryffindor table left, but, surprisingly, some that didn't even know what was happening stayed. Max Creevey. Teddy Lupin. James. Albus. Hugo. Several seventh-years that I didn't even know. Katrina shouted at us. "Amy, Lily, Rose, Cecilia, we've got to go, now. That or they'll attack everyone else." We all nodded. We had to go. Professor Longbottom stopped us on our way out, panting.

"I can't let anything happen to you girls, I could never forgive myself," he told us. "I promised Harry that I would make sure you all were safe, I can't let you," He told us.

"Professor…"

"Call me Neville, please."

"Neville, we can't. There's something we need to do. My dad had to do what he did, he will understand if we don't make it." Lily told him. Neville opened his mouth and then closed it again. Then, we started to walk into the dark forest, to Tiffany.

We turned a corner, and then we saw two large stumps that had been transfigured to look like thrones, with none other than Tiffany and Bellatrix sitting on them. Cecilia writhed with anger at seeing the latter especially.

"What, itty bitty baby? You sad that your mummy's dead?" Bellatrix teased.

"I'm glad that you have decided to come here. What is your decision. Will you join me, or die, Lovegood?" She asked as she ascended from the throne, taking her wand out of her robe pocket. I looked into her cold, grey eyes and I knew what I had to do. I spat at her feet. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" She shouted, a green light flashing, and hitting me in the chest. Then, everything went black.

CECILIA

Amy lay limply on the ground, and I suddenly was very dizzy. "What about the rest of you?"

"Never."

"Never."

"Never."

"Never." I concluded, looking into her eyes. She aimed the curse this time at Rose and Lily, who were standing next to each other, and I jumped in front of it, letting it hit me in the head. I would be joining Amy and my mum. I had saved two people that mattered more than myself. I felt nothing.

LILY

They were both dead. I kept on looking at Amy, hoping that the spell had been ineffective, as it had been the last time, but that wasn't true. I locked eyes with the evil murderer that was in front of me. "Who would like to die next? What about you, Potter? My dad would like to watch this one, I'm sure." I whipped out my wand. I couldn't let her win. Not after Cecilia had died for me.

"Expelli-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I was falling, falling, falling into nothing.

ROSE

Lily. My best friend. My cousin. She was dead. Her beautiful red shiny hair was all over her face, her chest unmoving, her eyes staring and unblinking. It couldn't be fake. This was too real. I ran over and embraced Katrina. "I'm sorry," I told her. She nodded at me. We were all condemned to die.

"Any last words, Weasley? I'm sure because you're so _intelligent,"_ she said with a sneer, "That they would be entertaining." I remembered the time that I had visited my grandparents' graves.

"Yes, actually," I told her. "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death,"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I let the beam of green light hit me. The last thing that ran through my head was " _Sacrifices have to be made."_

KATRINA

I stood there, alone, the bodies of all of my friends scattered around me. "Katrina, my friend, will you join me? I know you have power, and killing another Slytherin would be such a waste." That comment angered me.

"So, killing me, a Slytherin, would be a waste? What about these four ELEVEN-YEAR-OLDS that you have already killed? You don't think that it's a waste to kill them? Rose was brilliant. Lily was so brave. Amy was unique, odd, and that's what made her amazing. Though I was annoyed by her sometimes, Cecilia was my best friend. It's an insult to say that my life is worth more than theirs were. I was the only one who made the mistake of joining you. I would rather die by your hand then let everyone know that I made that mistake again. My friend Savannah Smith never existed. I'm just sorry that my dad will lose all of his family tonight." I extended my arms outward. "Kill me." I heard her shout the spell as I took one last look at the body of my sister.

 **?**

I crept out of Amy's book bag, and looked at my friend that was in Rose's. _Hello!_ I looked at the ugly ladies that were sitting on big trees, then at the girls lying on the forest floor. _Cool, they're having a slumber party!_ I climbed the tree without the ladies noticing, and sat in the slightly shorter one's hair. _Oh, look, something shiny!_ I bit the shiny purple object, and it turned green and slimy. _Was that because I was licking the big tooth thingy in Amy's bag?_ I jumped out of the tree when the lady made a noise, it sounded like she was screeching in pain. She turned to the other lady and said something. I ran back into the book bag. _Oh, look. It's Amy's stick! I will play with Amy's stick because she's sleeping!_ I held the stick in my teeth and pointed it at the ugly lady. Then, green shiny stuff came out of it and she fell asleep! _Missy, do you know why they're having a slumber party in a forest?_

MISSY

The girls on the floor all started to stir. They were awake! I jumped on Rose's head. She wasn't very fond of me sitting on her head, and I had no idea why. Her hair was so messy and soft all the time. They all stood up. _Hi, Rose! Can we play now?_

AMY

I opened my eyes, wondering where I was. Then, I looked around. I was in the forbidden forest, and Bellatrix was gone. Tiffany was dead lying on the ground. Who had killed her? Hadn't I just died? I looked around, and the others started standing up from off the ground in heaps. Had they died, too? I thought. They all seemed to be pondering the same things that I was.

ROSE

We were alive, and we were riding the Hogwarts Express home. We still had no idea who had killed Tiffany. How they had got the barrette. How we had survived. We would have a lot of things to explain to our parents. "I'm sad that we won't see each other all together all summer," said Lily, breaking the awkward silence. Amy had told us earlier in the year that awkward silences kill unicorns.

"It'll be all right, Lily, we'll see each other next year," said Cecilia. We all nodded.

"Maybe next year we won't have to deal with as much craziness, and exams won't be cancelled," I said.

"Don't ruin the moment, Rose, that would be horrid! You just want to get all O's and show off." replied Katrina teasingly. There was a loud "Meow" coming from both of the cat kennels that were in the compartment. I opened them, and let the cats wander around.

"Don't you think it's strange that we found Missy and Dumb Cat in the forest? How did Tiffany and Bellatrix not see them? I wish we could talk to cats. Then we would know exactly who saved everyone by killing Tiffany." As the train came to a stop, we came together in a group hug. We had gone through a lot together that year, and for years afterward, we wouldn't have to deal with anything nearly as exciting and dangerous.

 _ **All was well.**_

 **Thank you so much for reading until the end! I had the last words be the same as in the Deathly Hallows. I know that the ending was very fast-paced, but I felt like that was what it needed to be.**

 **-IWillAlwaysBeAHarryPotterGeek**


End file.
